Not Always A Man
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Abuse of any kind is very serious. If you or someone you know or see are in a situation like that, seek help and report it. I just wanted to make a story that surrounds that and just for ideas. I hope you like and are inspired by this story. I also hope for any few people out there dont find this offensive or disrespectful in any way. If you tell me yourself by PM me in the inbox
1. The Change In Anakin

**Just a multi-chapter story I wanted to write in the Star Wars saga. I personally never been in a situation of abuse or anything like that. So I hope you all won't be angry with me. But I wanted to bring awareness in a calming way as possible, in a story. I hope you all like it or at least fond/respect it. See you all soon. Might or might not be short chapters though, so stay tuned.**

 _Chapter 1: The change in Anakin_

The hero with no fear, the most handsome Jedi of the early century and the chosen one. He believes that because he holds those titles, he couldn't be human. He believes that since he is a Jedi, he can't have feelings. This hero is left with a dark side of himself and a secret that no one should know. That he should take with him to his grave. At least he has a master who loves him dearly, like a brother, like a best friend. The chemistry between them is always very strong and platonic. Their bond is very deep and strong too. These protagonists in this story are Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi Wan Kenobi, Yoda and a character that doesn't exit in the Star Wars universe, in this one. But don't tell them, they don't know what Star Wars is or that they are apart of it.

Anyways, when we see Anakin, he is just sleeping in his bunker. Obi Wan was next to him and thinking of what to do to this young Jedi. Either a wet willy or a prank? 'Hmm, let's actually do both.' He thought to himself. So Obi Wan colored Anakin's hair pink, temporary. He also put green lipstick on him and face paint of himself and Master Obi Wan. His little prank is complete, now with a wet willy. Wait for it...wait for it..."OBI WAAANN!!!" But that said person already dipped and hide, covering their bond to make it harder. You know, Anakin hurt his head in the process when his master did the wet willy. When Anakin went inside the bathroom to brush his teeth, at first he thought a weirdo came in. He used the force to bring over his lint saber fast and whirled around. Only to find no one there.

He was confused.'If no one was there then who did i...' Anakin finally knew that the weirdo was home and that it was all Obi Wan's fault."Time to get injured master.." Whispered Anakin menacingly with more venom in his grumpy and dangerous voice. Meanwhile, Obi Wan was already doing his many many tasks for the day, pretending to not to know what's up with Anakin while not trying to giggle at what is happening and the sense of annoyance in his former padawan. It was thirty minutes later that he saw Anakin in the corner of his eye, with the makeup and the pink hair dye off. But also that Anakin is sending daggers at his way. He was suspicious when he saw him suddenly smiling and greeting him. He never noticed that Anakin put a cockroach in his clothes. One that is really annoying and one of Obi Wan's fears. Anakin is then the one who couldn't stop laughing when he saw his master moving around weirdly trying to find what is bothering him and yelping when he saw the cockroach. Killing it and making it disappear quickly.

After the first dozen tasks that the duo had to do, Anakin was called by Senator Amidala to meet with privately. Obi Wan secretly saw in shock, the color drained off of his friend's face and the change of emotion into dread and..fear? He really doesn't who what's happening. He hopes that Anakin will be alright and that nothing serious is going on. When Anakin left, he returned to his work to keep his mind off of this. Anyways, when Anakin reached the door, Senator Amidala already called to him, somehow knowing that he has arrived."General Skywalker, you may come in. Please." He obeyed her and went inside. Hai face froze when he saw her wearing a skimpy senator outfit that was a little too revealing for his taste.

Padmé Amidala was getting angry when her husband didn't greet her with a kiss or do or say anything. Anakin was afraid, of her. Why, you may ask? Well you will find out soon enough, my friends. She started to get a vase and threw it at Anakin's head. Pain shot through him as blood oozes out slowly out of a large cut in his scalp. She didn't end there, Amidala just started. Next thing is Anakin is knocked to the floor with a diamond crystal in his face that prevents him to use the force or heal (kinda like kryptonite). It makes him weaker than usual. But Padmé didn't care, she only continue to hurt him with a spiky looking bat and hurl insults at him. Tears went down Anakin's face and his head hung in shame.'She's right. Always. I'm nobody, I'm not the chosen one that everyone says that I'm am. I'm so ugly too, it's a miracle that I got someone like her.' Anakin thought in his head.

At the end of the abuse segment for the day or week, Padmé kicked him one more time to cause pain to his recurring injuries that were just healed from battle and her constant abuse. When he left, Anakin looked and feels horrible. He has a black eye and multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. Also, his shoulder is dislocated and a rib is damaged. Anakin called the council and said that he has to go to his room early because of illness. The council somehow agreed.

Obi Wan saw his friend walking away fast and hiding himself. But, why? He doesn't question him and instead feels sadness through the force. 'I hope everything is alright with my friend.' Obi Wan thinks sadly. Meanwhile Anakin is sobbing in sadness and pain. His face wrecked with tears, bruises and cuts. He locks the doors and secret passage ways, leaving a note for Obi Wan to find somewhere else to sleep since 'he is really sick' with a fever. Of course it will be hard to convince his buddy but he hopes that Obi Wan wouldn't bother or question him about it.

You might think or thing, but a whole another plot is brewing through.

 **Yeah, it's the end of he chapter. I hope you all liked my story a lot and would do the usual with them. For the next chapter, it will be even more intense and a new guy comes in. Potentially for a rescue in the future or not. But he will make Anakin feel soft and knees jelly. Let's see what happens next time on** _'Not Always A Man.'_ Byyyeee. :)


	2. The Light, The Dark

**It seems like some of you guys really like my story so I will continue it. At first I was thinking that this is a mistake, but then I saw some reviews and people liking it so I decided to take a leap of faith and see how it goes. So this is the second chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy. See you later.**

 _Chapter 2: the light, the dark_

Obi Wan went to sleep in one of the guest rooms the council had stored in the temple. As he laid in bed, he was worried about Anakin and his irrational behavior. Padmé was in her room,twirling the ring on her finger. Their wedding ring, the diamonds shimmering in the moonlight. It was really expensive for Anakin to buy the ring for the wedding years ago. Padmé suddenly became angry and cursed her husband. She just doesn't know why Anakin doesn't love her anymore or pamper to her every request. Her anger problems cause physical abuse and emotional distress for Anakin. But sometimes when she finishes beating him, she says it's a sign of love. You should appreciate it and learn from your mistakes.

Meanwhile, Anakin was in his and Obi Wan's room, laying down with tears on his cheeks. He remembered when he first met Padmé. When he was a little boy, tender age of nine. He saw her beauty glowing brighter than the light from the force. Shivers always went down his spine whenever she smiled at him. Years later, things have started to change. The two started dating and she was sweet at first. But over time she became really angry and even forced Anakin to marry her after only a year of dating in order for him to prove 'his love for her.' Y'all know that's a big sign of an unhealthy, abusive relationship. Hours later, someone knocked on his door. Anakin got annoyed."Obi Wan,mom okay. I don't want to talk right now." A light, charismatic voice ringed through his ears."Oh, I heard about him but..that's not who I'm looking for. It's Anakin Skywalker. Is that you sir?" The person opened the door and poked his/her head inside. It turned out to be a man. His hair was silky brown, reaching his shoulders even as a ponytail. His eyes are vibrant, light purple that are as shiny as sapphire. His lips are thin but plump and perfectly pink."Yes, it's me. Who are you and what do you want?" The guy smirked as he enters the room and stood there."I'm Midnight Star, I know the name is cool but weird at the same time. Don't ask about it. Anyways, I'm here to inform you that Master Yoda has a mission for you and the Obi Wan man you mentioned earlier. I'm coming along as well.

Anakin gulped as he nodded in understanding."I will come down shortly..uh, Midnight." Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump. Went the heartbeat. Anakin is in love with Midnight Star. Later, the trio found out that the mission is on planet Kerbros(if correct please correct me if wrong). They have to father information on a secret spy that's hacking into systems within the temple walls. They only know that the spy is a girl and is from Kerbros, that they always visit three times every month. In order to increase and help their success at finishing the mission, two things will happened. One, Obi Wan will secretly take down the guards so that they all could secretly raid a hideout that seemed abandoned but might not be. It's because it could be the spy's hideout. Second...Midnight and Anakin will be the married couple this time.

"F*cking sith."

"Anakin, language!"

 **Oooh, what could happen next? Well, you'll have to wait my friends, sorry. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Stay tuned.**


End file.
